Book One of The Bride Trilogy: The Count's Bride
by XxMoonlitShadowxX
Summary: Based on the classic story Dracula, The show Teen Wolf and my imagination I bring you Dracula, Stiles Stilinski Style. Count Stelian (Stiles) has searched for centuries for his young bride that is destined to be his mate. Mina Harker is an average American 17 year old with a taste for adventure. On a trip to Romania she finds love that will last forever. *Dracula!Stiles* *Mating*
1. Chapter 1

The Count's Bride Chapter 1

A/N: Well I'm pretty sure my followers who have been reading my work for a while now must think that I've lost my mind with all of these weird Crossover Fics. This one came into my head late last night and I thought I'd give a go. I doubt anyone will read it because it'll be the only one that has these two fandoms crossing. So if anyone actually reads this I'm going to be incredibly surprised. Alright so on with the story. Theme song for this entire story is Bride by my favorite Romanian pop artist Keo.

The harsh wind from the snowstorm outside whipped around inside of the castle and flowed up into the candlelit room where the Count was entertaining a guest.

It had been centuries that the Count had brought a human into the castle and had not drained them immediately.

It was becoming hard for him to keep in control as he sat in his throne room listening to the babblings of the old gypsy woman.

So far she had said nothing that he didn't already know and he was growing impatient.

His servant and head guard Scotland McGregor glanced over at him from the corner of his eye.

He could tell that his Master was growing bored with the gypsy woman and he was counting down the minutes until they could feast.

Holding up a long pale finger, Count Stelian interrupted the woman who looked up at him in surprise.

"My Lord, what do you require?"

She asked shakily making Stelian and Scotland exchange a grim smirk.

"It seems that our time is coming to an end. If you wish to leave here alive I suggest you tell me something that is not obvious or that I already have knowledge of. You have three minutes."

Stelian drawled as his fangs glistened in the dimly lit room.

The woman now shook with fear as she stood over her crystal ball and recited incantation after incantation.

Suddenly, the woman's eyes turned pure white and a bright glow emitted from the ball.

Stelian and Scotland leaned forward as the woman began to recite the future to them.

"Count Stelian, you have been searching for centuries for your mate Elizabetta who died at the hands of the Turks many, many years ago. You have told yourself that she will never return to take her place by your side but I have news for you. Your mate has been reborn and is alive and well waiting in America for you to find her and make her your bride once again."

Stelian's eyes widened and he let out a gasp of surprise when the image of a small pale girl with hair as black as night and the most stunning blue eyes that he had ever seen flashed across the ball.

His eyes began to water as he reached out to touch the girl that he had fallen in love with centuries ago.

But just before his fingers could touch her sweet face, the gypsy grabbed his wrist and ended the trace making him growl with anger.

"How dare you!"

He cried, desperate to see his mate once again.

The woman shook her head and met his fierce gaze head on.

"You are a monster! She will never willingly come to you! You are cursed to walk this world alone forever!"

She screamed seconds before Stelian swiped his claw like finger nails through her throat and ended her existence.

Breathing heavily, he ran to the crystal ball and wished that it would show him his love once more.

Scotland stood stock still as he took in the Count's rare vulnerability.

"I didn't even hear her name…"

The Count growled as Scotland shook off his shock and crossed the room to his friend and Master.

"Your Grace, I'm certain that we can find her. I have a contact in the America's that may be able to aid us in the search for your missing bride. There has to be a way that we can bring her here."

He said with a firm resolve.

Stelian's black eyes momentarily flickered to their long gone human brown as he digested his servant's words.

He had to find her.

Without her he would die if he had to spend eternity alone.

Just as he nodded and started to walk away from the crystal ball, the ball started to glow once again and they were blinded with a bright light.

" _Mina…_ "

A haunted voice whispered before the ball shattered into a million pieces.

Stelian's lips formed the letters as the name slipped easily off of his tongue.

"Mina….Her name is Mina…Find her!"

He cried as Scotland flitted from the room and ordered the guards to aid with search.

Walking quickly out onto the stone balcony that rose high above the cliffs, he squeezed his eyes shut hard for a moment before opening them and finding the bright blood red moon that seemed to beckon him from far away.

"Mina…You will be mine…"

He whispered into the wind, knowing that it would carry it far across the oceans to the girl that would be his forever.


	2. Chapter 2

The Count's Bride Chapter 2

 **Auburn, Maine**

 **Harker Residence**

 **7:30 A.M.**

BRRRRINNGGGG!

Mina Harker popped her hand out of the covers and whacked her alarm clock so hard that it fell onto the floor.

Her bedroom door cracked open before her disheveled looking older brother Jonathan came wandering into her room.

"MinaMoo, it's time to get up. We're gonna be late if you don't get your butt out of bed and get ready."

He said as a yawn took over making Mina groan loudly underneath her pillow.

"Just five more minutes…"

She said groggily making Jonathan's shoulders shake with laughter.

Walking over to his sister's bed, he pulled her pillow off of her head and proceeded to smack her with it making her let out little yelps.

"Damnit Jon! Stop it! I'm up! I'm UP!"

She screeched making him laugh as he exited her room.

"Sure you are…"

He quipped making a growl ripple through her throat.

Retrieving her alarm clock off the floor, she cried out in surprise when she saw that Jonathan hadn't been lying.

If she didn't move it she was gonna be late for the third day in a row this week.

A few minutes later she emerged from her room in a clean uniform and fixed her tie before smoothing down her school issued skirt.

Tying her long black hair up into a pony tail, she quickly raced down the stairs and grabbed a piece of toast off the table before kissing her mom goodbye.

"Love you mom. Sorry to eat and run!"

She called as her mom rolled her eyes before calling after Jonathan who was only a few steps ahead of her.

"Jonathan you watch your sister! Make sure she gets to class this time!"

Jonathan threw a wave over his shoulder before they both rushed off to school.

A few minutes later Mina reached the majestic golden gates of St. Augustine's School for Extraordinary Girls and Boys.

She smiled as she remembered her very first time walking through those gates and being blown away with the castle like school when she first laid eyes on it.

Jonathan and she had been going to a regular public school since they were kids but as they got older their former teachers realized that both of the Harker siblings had an extraordinary talent for achieving great things in academics and daily life.

So that was how Mina and Jonathan found themselves enrolled in the most prestigious private school in all of Maine.

She was broken out of her reverie when she was pushed to the ground by another girl who was rushing into the school's main building.

Her homework flew out of her bag and scattered all over the ground as she tried and failed to pull herself up onto her feet.

Letting out an exasperated sigh she collected her homework as quickly as she could and sprinted off to her first class of the day which was History.

As soon as she burst through the classroom door everyone started laughing as their teacher glared at the clumsy girl.

"Ms. Harker. Late again I see. That's another detention to add to the list. Mr. Harker why is it that you cannot keep your sister from making a fool of herself?"

Mr. Angelo said through gritted teeth as Mina took her seat next to her brother.

Jonathan just shrugged before giving the man a small smile.

"She's 17. She's old enough to take care of herself."

He said as the student's snickered at her misfortune.

The old man arched an eyebrow at him before shaking his head and continuing his lecture.

Mina slid further down into her seat as she tried to ignore the whispers of the other students that were floating around the room.

Suddenly she felt her brother's hand wrap around her own as he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's okay Moo. Don't worry, it'll all blow over before lunch."

He said as he looked down at her with a small smile.

Mina squeezed his hand back and took a moment to study her brother.

Jonathan Harker was only a few minutes older than her with them being twins and wherever one of them was the other would follow.

They were close and Mina smiled as she watched him run a hand through his spiked black hair before his blue eyes found the notes that Mr. Angelo was writing on the board.

Suddenly a wad of paper hit Mina's foot making her brows furrow in confusion.

Picking it up she looked behind her and saw that her two best friends Carly and Emma were both looking at her with sympathetic looks.

Carefully opening the note, she read over its soothing words several times before she smiled and put it in the pocket of her jacket.

 _Hey girl, don't worry about Angelo. He's going senile anyways and has probably forgotten the whole convo by now. Meet us at the big oak tree for lunch? –C and E_

Turning around slightly she smiled quickly before she turned back around and faced the board as their teacher droned on for the rest of the 60 minute class.

It was now the end of class and everyone was ready to leave but Mr. Angelo stopped them even though the bell was about to ring.

"Everyone I am pleased to announce that St. Augustine's is going to be going through with the student exchange program with St. Constantin in Romania. Anyone who is 17 and older is allowed to apply for the exchange and students will be chosen based on their academic records to represent our school for year. There will be an orientation for the program after school today from 3:00 to 4:00 p.m. Please think about whether or not you are willing to be adventurous and apply."

Jonathan and Mina exchanged a look as everyone got up to leave when the bell rang.

"Don't even think about it." Her brother said as he shook his head and got lost in the throng of students.

Mina's smile faltered slightly before she turned and found her two best friends waiting for her at her locker.

"You're not seriously thinking of going to Romania are you? You know Jonathan's like dead set against it."

Carly said as she brushed her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

Mina stuffed her History book into her locker with a little more force than necessary making both girls look at her in surprise.

"Moo, you can't. What would we do without you here? And there's no way that your parents would ever say yes."

Emma said calmly trying to placate the obviously upset girl.

Mina slammed her locker shut and whipped around so fast she was lucky she didn't break her neck.

"I'm applying. I don't care what anyone says. I'm Romanian after all. My grandma still lives there. I'm going to ask mom and dad if I can go. If they say yes, I'm going and you guys will just have to deal."

She said simply before giving them a smile and running off to her next class.

Her friends still stood at her locker as they watched her disappear around the corner with confused expressions.

"She isn't serious right? Please tell me she isn't serious."

Emma said as she and Carly started walking in the opposite direction.

Carly shook her red curls with a small smile.

"Nope. Of course not. She'd never leave us. There's no way in hell that her parents would say yes."

The two girls laughed loudly and entered their classroom still talking about their crazy friend.

Little did they know, an icy breeze blew down the empty hallway and forced Mina's locker open wide before disappearing into thin air.

The time had come. Mina's fate would be sealed soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

The Count's Bride Chapter 3

A/N: Yes, I know. It's been forever since I've updated but I assure you no matter how long between updates, they will always come. I love all my stories and will finish every single one of them. As for this story, things are only just starting and will be kicking off sooner rather than later. Count Stelian (I love that name for Stiles!) will be appearing at the end of this chapter but it won't be until the next chapter that Mina goes to Romania. She's gotta square it away with the rents first. But soon, they will be meeting and her fate will be sealed! Now let's go find us one extremely impatient vampire and one extremely excited mate of said vampire. –Kitty/MoonLitShadow

 **The Harker Residence**

 **8:00 P.M.**

It had been hours since she and Jonathan had come home from school and ever since she had walked through the door all that she had talked about was the Romanian Exchange Program.

Mrs. Harker had been adamant on talking it over at dinner and now that that the entire family sat around the table, silence reigned over the four.

"So tell us about this program, dear. I'm very interested in learning more." Her father said as he took a bite of his peas.

Her mother and she exchanged a look and gave each other a smile as Jonathan scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand why you're actually considering letting her go. Romania is too far away. How are we going to make sure she's safe?" Jonathan said as their mother and father exchanged a look of their own.

"Well she wouldn't exactly be alone." Her mother said carefully as Mina's face lit up and Jonathan looked surprised.

"Your grandmother still lives in the same town that our family had originated from. She's well known in the village and the school that Mina would be attending is just outside the outskirts of town. And I can't imagine that the staff at the school would let any harm come to the students who study there. It really would be an amazing opportunity for her to learn about our heritage."

Jonathan's mouth open and closed several times before he looked to his father with pleading eyes.

"You can't be serious! We haven't spoken to grandmother in years! There's no way that we know that she'd take good care of her!" Jonathan shouted as his father gave him a harsh look.

"Oh course she would be taken care of! And watch your mouth, young man. That's your mother's mother that you are speaking about. You will remain respectful at all times in this household." He said as Jonathan slunk down into his seat just a bit.

"Grandma Adriana would love to see you both. I'm surprised that you haven't thought of going with her." Mrs. Harker said as Mina looked over at her brother who was shooting them all a death glare.

"She's right, Jonny. Why don't you come too?" She asked as Jonathan's face turned sad for a moment before he slid his chair back hard and pointed a finger accusingly at their parents.

"It's dangerous. She could die over there. You all may think she's going to be fine but something doesn't feel right about this. She needs to be here where we can all keep an eye on her, not over in a foreign country where she might disappear from our lives forever! Mina, I know you want to do this but you're too young and inexperienced to know what the consequences of your actions will be. I love you, but I won't support you anymore if you choose to do this." He said as Mina's eyes filled with tears and she let out a quiet sob.

"I'm sorry, Jon." She whispered.

But it was too late.

Jonathan grabbed his car keys and raced out of the house before speeding off into the night.

Mrs. Harker wrapped her arms around her daughter and rubbed her back soothingly as her father glared at the kitchen door.

"It's alright, sweetie. Don't worry. He won't stop you from going. I already called my mom and asked if she would be willing to let you stay with her, which she said yes to. She's very excited about you moving over with her. She says the house definitely needs more company in it. We called the school and it turns out that you and your brother have the highest grade point averages out of any of the other students so you were automatically accepted into the program. Your plane ticket and a small present from dad and I are on your bed in your room." She said whispered as Mina's head shot up and she let out a loud shriek.

"Oh my God! I'm going to Romania!" She cried as a new onslaught of tears fell down her face.

Hugging her mother and father tightly she kissed both of their cheeks before running off to her room.

Throwing open her bedroom door, she made a beeline towards her bed where there; on the soft pink coverlet was a plane ticket and a small red package with a note on top of it.

Grabbing her plane ticket she threw herself down onto her bed and read the departure and arrival time over three times in a row.

Her plane left the day after tomorrow in the late evening.

She would be arriving in Romania a day and a half later.

This was it.

This was her chance to show the world what she was made of.

Gently placing her plane ticket beside her pillow, she cradled the small present in her hand and read the note that cling to the sparkling paper.

 ** _Dear Mina,_**

 ** _Your dad and I are so excited for you to learn about your heritage! It's very important for you to remember to take everything that happens with an open mind. We thought that we'd get you a little something to get you excited about your trip._**

 ** _Congratulations, honey!_**

 **** ** _Love, Mom and Dad._**

She excitedly tore off the paper and discovered a small box filled with what looked like little wooden dolls inside of them.

Carefully taking one out of the box, she noticed that a string hung from the top of the little painted doll and realized that it was a Christmas ornament.

Turning over the box, she saw that not only were they Christmas ornaments, but that they were made in the same town that her grandmother lived.

Placing the little painted woman and the rest of the ornaments on her nightstand, she got up and quickly changed into her pajamas before sliding in between her warm covers.

With one hand clutching her plane ticket and one hand resting on top of her heart, she fell into a deep sleep dreaming of a ghostly pale boy with raven black hair and the most beautiful brown eyes that she had ever seen.

The boy smiled at her and whispered into the night air.

"Soon, you will be mine." Making her heart flutter with longing to be wherever he was.


End file.
